


Five People Faith Would Like To Meet (Imaginary and Otherwise)

by frogfarm



Series: Buffy Etcetera: (Shorts) By Request [20]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-06
Updated: 2006-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogfarm/pseuds/frogfarm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kennedy asks. Faith answers. Drinks are had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five People Faith Would Like To Meet (Imaginary and Otherwise)

**_chuck norris_ **

"What!?"

"It's not about the sex, Ken. It's about the cool."

"Even if those lists are all bullshit?"

"Yep."

"And Jackie Chan could *so* kick his ass?"

"Granted."

"You're not making this any fun."

"Hey, wait'll ya hear the next one."

* * *

**_house_ **

"Who?"

"Ya said made-up people count, right?"

"I thought you only watched wrestling."

"And I'm not twistin' your head off 'cause we both know that ain't true. Remember the doctor? Pops Vikes like candy, tears everyone a new one?"

"...You're serious?"

"Hell, yeah. Guy that plays him -- okay, sure. But House? Now *that's* about the sex."

"I think I need another drink."

* * *

**_gina gershon as corky in "bound"_ **

"You know, I was beginning to worry."

"Hey -- not a member of the club or anything. I just know what's fuckin' hot."

"Right with you there..."

"Shit, I wore that tape out in like a month. Thank God for DVD's."

"I have a feeling this is cushioning me for another blow."

* * *

**_sean connery_ **

"And I was right."

"Jesus, you gotta be kiddin' me. I thought every dyke on the planet was hot for the guy."

"I'd call them a vocal minority. He's like a hundred years old!"

"Some things get better with age. Tell me you can listen to that accent and *not* wanna go rub one out?"

"If you're trying to get out of finishing, it's *not* working."

"Just sayin', it's kinda like Giles. He'd be fun to drink with, y'know? Plus the obvious, if it comes to that."

"Finish, dammit!"

* * *

**_xena_ **

"..."

"Ken?"

"...You just *had* to throw in the biggest stereotype at the end, didn't you?"

"Look, I like the character, okay?"

"Identify much?"

"Besides, have you *seen* Lucy Lawless as a blonde? It ain't natural."

"I guess I would have figured you more a Gabrielle kind of gal. Especially with the...identifying."

"Hey, I've seen you and Will. You like the girly girls, you're welcome to 'em."

"I wouldn't exactly call Buffy butch."

"What'd I say about the B-word?"

"Um...butch?"

"You said her name. Means you're buyin'."

"...Sure you don't wanna fight for it?"

"Quit tryin' to make me feel better."

"Is it working?"

"Keep buyin'."


End file.
